The Transformation
by carljohn23
Summary: The first chapter of many to come explains the first few minutes of Quake 4 in Kane's eyes. Second chapter explains the first 10 or 20 minutes into the game in Kane's eyes.
1. Chapter 1

The Transformation

"Last one into the ship dies!" A sergeant boomed. Corporal Mathew Kane grabbed his assault rifle and blaster. He got on board the ship. "Some ride, eh buddy." A marine said. Some guy mentioned that Kane could get them all killed. Lt. Voss stepped into the ship.

"A lone marine managed to get one big score on the Strogg by killing the Makron. We've been assigned to clear out a landing zone for the Hannibal, so it's a ground pounders war from here on." A bump cut of his sentence.

The pilot said something about counter missiles. That was all Kane heard when he blacked out. When he awoke, he saw that the ship had crashed. Everything in him hurt. He saw a medic pulling someone away. A missile fired near his spot and he blacked out again. He woke up again and saw someone trying to pull him up.

3 bullets went through his chest and he fell to the ground. Kane woke up by the noises of the battlefield. He got up and checked for his rifle. He found it, but it had been smashed in two. He found a blaster and grabbed it. He got up and headed right. He saw the sergeant who had been yelling at them earlier.

"So you ain't dead yet? Dangit, I always hated new recruits." Kane coughed to hide a grin. "Head over to that building and meet up with Badger squad. I'll stay here and monitor the situation and try to get us some backup." The sergeant said. On the way, Kane met a medic and was healed up.

He found a marine crouched by a door. "Come on, let's go find my squad." The marine pleaded. Kane told the marine to take point. Kane went through the next door. Something grabbed him from above. He shot the thing in the head. "I can see you're new to the whole Strogg thing."

Kane took cover by a crate. He saw a marine being attacked by a couple of Strogg. He fired 3 shots into a Strogg, killing him. He got a little closer and charged up a shot. He let the shot go and saw a Strogg slam into the wall of the pressure of the shot. The marine eliminated the rest of them.

"We'll hold here, you go ahead and find you're squad." Kane headed down the hallway. He didn't know what the Ell could be ahead of him.


	2. Chapter 2

As Kane rounded the corner, he shot a Strogg who was right in his way. He picked up an assault rifle from one of the dead bodies. When he got about halfway down the hall, something burst through the pipes to the left of him. Kane was thrown back and his assault rifle was knocked away.

"Shite!" Kane said as he took out his blaster. He charged a shot up. "Help!" he said. The Grunt (as he soldiers like to call them) was charging toward him. He fired the shot. It missed. He crawled away and grabbed his assault rifle. He turned around and fired the clip into the beast. It fell over, dead. The body vanished into thin air.

Kane reloaded and moved on. When he got through the next door, a Strogg charged him. A fellow soldier blasted it with a shotgun. Kane headed up the stairs and saw Badger squad had held there. He saw a marine lying down, blood splattered near his legs. "We need a medic." The squad leader said.

"I know where we can get a medic." Kane piped. "Fine, go get your medic and bring him back here." Kane jumped over the rail and headed out the door. They want a medic, they shoulda made sure theirs didn't get injured, Kane thought. As Kane headed through the door, he saw a Grunt carrying a marine away.

Kane shot at the monster, but it ignored the bullets. It dragged the marine away. He tried to run through the door, but slipped on some blood. When he got back up, the marine was long gone. He went through the next door and saw someone asking him for help. Some kinda Strogg burst through the doors and impaled him. Kane fired at the beast as it tossed his comrade to the floor.

It fell to the ground, body disappearing as it fell. When he went through a couple of doors, he saw the marine blasted a Grunt. It was the same marine that had been dragged away. "Watch out, no place for a picnic here." his comrade said.


End file.
